Sparkles with Love
After finding out about Midnight Blaze's feelings for Kari in Fifi and the Wolf. Spark goes with Rapper to find a new girl. Does he have a chance? Or will he remain alone forever? Characters *Spark *Jess *Rapper *Midnight Blaze (mentioned) *Light Purple Girl Transcript (Rapper & Spark walk through the park) Rapper: Trust me bro, there's a lot of cool girls out there besides Blaze. Spark: You sure? Rapper: Hell yeah! Check THAT girl out! (points to a light purple girl) Go say something suave to her. Spark: Kay! (walks the light purple girl) Yo! Light Purple Girl: Uh, Hi? Spark: Hey wanna (Japanese) Fuck. Light Purple Girl: I'm sorry what? Spark: (whispers to Rapper) What should I say to her? Rapper: How about you pretend you're talking to Blaze? Spark: I kinda like someone kind, caring, beautiful and radiant like the sun. Rapper: Yeah. Something like that. Spark: (to the light purple girl) I like you for someone kind, caring, beautiful and radiant like the sun. Girl: (giggles) Thanks... But I hate to tell you, I've got a husband (walks away) Rapper: I wonder how she knew you were flirting with her? (Spark becomes depressed again) Rapper: Maybe now's not the time for a girl, dude. Spark: Yeah... Jess: (walks by mumbling) I can't believe I have to do all this shopping. (growls) Spark: (notices Jess and blushes) Uuuggh.. Jess: (drops her bags) Ugh! God damn it! Spark: Oh! let me get them for you. Jess: Oh. (giggles) Thanks. (Spark grabs Jess's bags in five seconds) Spark: There. Jess: Whoa, how did you do that? Spark: Anime. it happens. Jess: I guess. Thanks for helping me. I should probably get going. (walks away) Spark: (blushes) Wow. Rapper: What are you doing!? Ask her out! Spark: Oh! Right! (to Jess) Wait! Jess: Yes? Spark: If you don't have any plans maybe we can go out. Jess: Cool. That sounds nice. Maybe tonight? 7:00pm? Spark: Okay! Rapper: You got a good chance Spark. Spark: (Japanese) Yeah. (later at 7:00. Spark & Jess watch the sunset under a tree) Jess: Well, this is nice. Spark: Yeah. it is. Jess: (notices) What's that your holding? Spark: (gives her a lotus flower) A lotus flower. Jess: Wow, It's beautiful. Spark: They say It's a symbol of undying love. Jess: (blushes) Oh wow, really? Spark: (blushes) Yeah... Jess: (giggles) Thanks. Spark: There's also something else I want to show you. (pulls out a bass) Jess: (interested) Ooh.. (Spark then plays a bass solo to Jess. Jess starts tapping her foot to the beat, slowly starting to dance. Spark plays the solo more faster while Jess starts dancing faster while spinning. Spark plays his solo more louder. Jess continues to dance. Spark plays it more and more louder) Jess: (covers ears) Uh Spark? A little too loud! Spark: Sorry. (plays it more soft) Jess: (laughs) That's better. Spark: Check this out. (blast shockwave from his bass toward the moon making a crater resembling a heart) Jess: (sparkling eyes) Wow. Spark: (puts away his bass) So what do you think? Jess: That was, awesome. Spark: (blushes) So... wanna kiss? Jess: (shocked) What!? Spark: Umm, never mind. Jess: Actually, this heart, the nice sunset, and the music you played was perfect. (pulls him in and kisses his lips) Thank you. Spark: Your welcome. Jess: Alright, I should probably get going. Thanks for the night. (walks away and blows a kiss to him) Spark: (gets the kiss on his cheek) Yeah. (flies off) (END) What do you think about this romantic episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:October Releases